pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikmin:Doomed Time
Pikness34 Playable Characters *Olimar *Louie *President *Pikness34 Abilities Olimar Olimar has a faster and agile body than most captains, but is slow on the Jetpack. When he throws pikmin on an enemy, there is a small chance that when the pikmin latches on the enemy will receive damage. He possesses a weak Control of Time. Louie When whistling, beasts may run away since they are aware that Louie is at the top of the local food chain. They will retreat for a while and then charge straight at Louie. To defeat creatures that do this, pummel them with pikmin while they retreat. Louie runs fast, but skids a bit when he stops. On his jetpack his speed is standard and he maneuvers like an old pro. Louie possesses a unique Control of Time. President He is slower than the rest of the captains when on the ground, but on his Jetpack he is very fast and can turn sharply. When an enemy sights him they may rarely attack him until either they are defeated or he is down, ignoring the pikmin completely (Because of his beacon, the enemies see him as a fat pikmin). The president can not control time at all due to his arrival after the Storm Pikness34 Pikness34 is the second fastest leader in the game. On the jetpack, he moves forward quickly but turns slowly. He was the most affected by the Storm, and thus he has a mysterious control of that allows him to alter time to his will within a maximum time frame of ten seconds. Because of this, sometimes, after he is down, time will skip back ten seconds with everything in place as it was before. This means that all leader's health will be as it was ten seconds before and pikmin killed within ten seconds will be alive again. Everything will be placed as it was before. Story A year after Pikmin:Emerald Tears.Olimar is Enjoying the time with his family Enemies *All canon enemies *Red Bulborb *Blue Bulborb *Doom *Fiery Bulblax *Watery Bulblax *Yellow Bulborb *Doomy Bulbax *Doom Pikmin *Golden Bulborb *Bulbmin *Golden Bulbmin *Electric Burrowing Snagret *Glitter Bulborb Areas *H5-74 Orbiting Docking Bay *Landing site *Torrid Swamp *Katumbra Plains *Temperature Desert *Pneumatic Forest *Volampious Wild *The Unknown Pikmin Pikmin:Doomed Time includes the old pikmin as well as many of the new ones. Red Pikmin Trait: Nose These pikmin are red, average sized pikmin with white buds and flowers. They are immune to flames and high temperatures, and have a higher attack power than most pikmin. They stay in the red onion.These pikmin are Important since you can't beat Temperature Desert without them. Yellow Pikmin Trait: "Ears" These pikmin are yellow, average sized pikmin with white buds and flowers. They are immune to electricity, and can be thrown higher than other pikmin. They stay in the yellow onion. Their place in the game is unconfirmed. Blue Pikmin Trait: Mouth-like gill These pikmin are blue, average sized pikmin with white buds and flowers. They can breath underwater and are immune to water attacks, as well as rescue drowning pikmin if they are near them and are idle. They stay in the blue onion. Their place in the game is unconfirmed. Purple Pikmin Trait: Spiky "Hair" These burly pikmin weigh ten times the amount and can lift ten times more than most pikmin. They have pink buds and flowers and do not have an onion. Purple Pikmin have a little more attack power than red pikmin. They are affected less by wind attacks, can damage and even stun enemies when thrown on them, and their high mass density allows them to anchor semiinter-dimensionally linked objects and organisms to their own dimension. Their place in the game is unconfirmed. White Pikmin Trait: Large, Red Eyes With No Iris These small but dense pikmin contain an unusually high concentration of a chemical highly poisonous to the native creatures of the Planet of the Pikmin in their bodies. They have pink buds and flowers and do not have an onion. They are immune to poison gas that is also poisonous to the indigenous creatures. Other pikmin are especially susceptible to this as their leaves/buds/flowers are constantly bringing air in and out of their respiratory system. These pikmin are capable of detecting underground objects due to their special eyes. Their place in the game is unconfirmed. Green Pikmin These pikmin are green and are immune to acid.These are Important since acid covers 57% of two areas.They have a green Onion(Do not confuse with an Emerald Onion) Chrome Pikmin Traits: Spikes, Nose These pikmin have 2X the attack power of Purple Pikmin. These pikmin are as shinier than silver and have silver/platinum coloring. They are immune to all hazards except for flames. No bud/flower color or onion info provided as of yet. Their place in the game is unconfirmed. Bronze Pikmin These are in the game but play a minor role Silver Pikmin No info on these pikmin yet. It is unknown if these will actually be included in the game at this time. Gold Pikmin No info on these pikmin yet. It is unknown if these will actually be included in the game at this time. Parasitic Pikmin These pikmin infest creatures such as bulborbs and take over their nervous system. There may actually a few different species of these creatures, as both green and golden leafs have been observed. (Juvenile) Bulbmin Trait: Look like Red Bulborbs These are Red Bulborbs that have been infested by parasitic pikmin which are also known as Bulbmin. They have white buds and flowers and are immune to all hazards. They cannot follow you out of caves. (Juvenile) Golden Bulbmin Trait: Look like Golden Bulborbs These are young Golden Bulborbs that have been infested by a species of parasitic pikmin that has a golden leaf. Adults of this species have an electrical charge, making these pikmin obtainable only after yellow pikmin are discovered. The juveniles can combine the powers of the parasitic pikmin and the Golden Bulborb by charging up an attack with an electric pulse, which usually makes the enemies realize that they can defend themselves well. These pikmin are immune to all hazards. The maximum number of juvenile golden bulbmin you can have in Pikmin:Doomed Time is 50, since neither the adults nor the juveniles will not respawn after being defeated. Doom Pikmin These pikmin have been unfortunately infused with Doom Essence. They will attack anything from regular enemies to captains. Each type of Doom Pikmin is unique, but they all retain their original resistances. Features Possible Sequel? Review Trivia Category:Pikmin:Doomed Time